Self locking apparatuses that can be positioned through a continuum of locations may be utilized in many applications. Some of these applications may fall into what might be described as temporary structures with telescoping elements. Among these are jack stands, extendable tripods, and canopies with telescoping legs.
If, in addition, such a self locking apparatus will stroke and absorb energy in a controlled fashion, if the loading on the self locking apparatus exceeds a design threshold, then such self locking apparatuses may find use in a number of automotive applications. These automotive applications include, but are not limited to: (1) an extendable/retractable bumper used to increase an automobile's energy absorbing space; (2) an extendable/retractable knee bolster used to help restrain vehicle occupants and absorb their kinetic energy during a rapid deceleration; and (3) a seatbelt pretensioner/load-limiter where a stroking distance is used to limit load and absorb energy. Accordingly, manufacturers continue to seek improved self locking apparatuses for a variety of reasons.